


A day spent... outside?

by Hohoskit (Eggomaniac)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, It's barely a date to be honest, Just two giggly homebodies going out on a date OUTSIDE, M/M, POV Alternating, sometimes it's not fluffy because Hoseok is an introspective and conflicted boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggomaniac/pseuds/Hohoskit
Summary: Just Showho going out on a date and thinking about each other~//Updates twice a week with 1k easily digestible bite-sized chunks.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo's pov!

"Why not?" Hoseok says, punctuating his argument with an innocent pout.

"Because," Hyunwoo begins, his eyes crinkling with amusement, "we are pushing thirty."

There is something delicately charming about sitting on Hoseok's couch on an extremely rare sunny January afternoon, watching Hoseok's puffy face folding and unfolding with his tumultuous mood today as he goes from vegetating on the couch while throwing a fistful of baked chips in his mouth to - _a scandalous gasp_ \- planning an outdoor date for them.

Hoseok takes the remote from Hyunwoo's hand and pauses the documentary, determination ironing his brows into two straight lines, nose scrunched slightly in offense to Hyunwoo's previous statement.

"No, I am baby," Hoseok retorts, deliberately deep voice cracking towards the end as he starts giggling.

The heavy impact of Hoseok throwing his bulky body onto his while roleplaying a rolled up ball of joy with his head pressed against Hyunwoo's chest, who silently laughs his own giggly giggles, is expected. So, experienced, Hyunwoo isn't even jostled slightly, instead, he circles Hoseok's waist and continues laughing.

Hoseok's laugh does that. It's contagious. Sweetly addicting. No wonder so many people around Hoseok are at least a little bit smitten with him.

A month of being with Hoseok so intimately and Hyunwoo still can't tell if Hoseok is aware of his power.

Does he know how people around him go out of their way to make him laugh and how he brightens their day by looking at them with that perpetually lovestruck gaze of his?

Hoseok's laughter tapers off slowly as he lowers his head down to Hyunwoo's thigh. Again, sweet but predictable, he lifts Hyunwoo's sweater, and starts nuzzling his stomach.

Hyunwoo shakes his head, the whites barely visible behind the crescent shape of his smiling eyes.

He puts a hand on Hoseok's head and brushes his bed head. "We can order in."

In response, Hoseok pouts against his stomach and then smushes his cold nose there. His intention is to punish but all Hyunwoo feels is pure unadulterated endearment -- the kind he didn't know himself to be capable of feeling.

Even before them dating, Hyungwon had once said that Hyunwoo is a little different around Hoseok. When asked to specify, he had cocked his head in thought, and said, "Just- you know, more expressive?"

Truthfully, Hyunwoo doesn't understand what Hyungwon means. He thinks he smiles and frowns the same way but where even he can notice the difference is how intensely he feels for Hoseok. Maybe, it's the way Hoseok is so transparent with his affection and emotions that Hyunwoo can't help but reciprocate in his own smitten smiles and intimate touches.

For now, he indulges Hoseok's games and tugs one strand of black hair in admonishment.

"Everyone is doing something on Sunday. I don't want to go out either but…" the cold separates from his burning warmth as Hoseok's face peeks out, his wide eyes a better literature about cruelty of fate than any Greek tragedy written.

"But?" Hyunwoo asks, concerned.

Hoseok sniffs like he does when his left nostril is blocked. "But, my team members are always talking about where they went and what they did during the weekend and I always have the same answer, 'Worked out, watched Netflix and ordered in some food.' I want to have an exciting answer too!"

Hyunwoo's brows become two slanted lines as he rolls Hoseok's words in his head. He wouldn't have given it much thought if the demand hadn't seemed a little out of character for Hoseok who is more of a homebody than his own glasses Hyunwoo persona.

Before he met Hoseok, he didn't even think that could be possible.

In fact, for the initial few weeks as they circled around each other in the office, Hyunwoo misread Hoseok's easy gummy smiles and mischievous demeanor as traits of an outgoing extrovert. It wasn't until they grew closer that Hyunwoo realize that he would be the one expected to resist Hoseok's pouting lips, pleading eyes, and soft squeezing hands to actually go on dates that required them to step outside of Hoseok's bedroom.

"And that exciting answer is a plushy line product promotion event in a children's toy store inside a mall?"

Hoseok's hands press down on Hyunwoo's thigh roughly as he lifts himself up and says a small, "sorry" for show when he sees Hyunwoo wince in pain.

When Hyunwoo looks back at him, unamused, Hoseok grins and presses down on his thighs again, face leaning forward to whittle Hyunwoo's resistance further as he captures Hyunwoo's lip in a soft kiss, hands cradling his face like a new iPhone.

Hyunwoo considers himself properly vaccinated and immune when it comes to Hoseok's pouts and heart-shaped face splitting smiles, but this -- he grabs Hoseok's ass and presses their bodies together as Hoseok straddles his torso and starts turning the kisses rougher -- he has never been able to resist, never would, and never wants to.

Hoseok ruts against him and Hyunwoo's brain legitimately blanks out, forgetting the past/present/future of their current conversation, awareness centred on more important things like Hoseok's slim waist fitting perfectly within his hands, Hoseok's upper lip, that always curves and turns with every thought that goes through his ever wandering mind -- presently, a willing prisoner held between his teeth, Hoseok's gorgeous ass sliding up and down his crotch as Hoseok makes a needy sound against him.

So, Hyunwoo does what he can and puts his hand on the hem of Hoseok's shirt where like long-lost friends his warmth meets Hoseok's cold again as he bites rough kisses against his boyfriend's neck.

Hoseok pulls back; breaths heavy, lips the color of blood spilled on red roses.

"Baby?" he says and Hyunwoo nods in agreement. "In the evening," Hyunwoo nods again, the hand still on Hoseok's shirt's helm getting impatient, "come with me to the mall, please?"

Hyunwoo nods again, completely aware of what he has been made to agree to but not caring at the moment. Instead, he pushes Hoseok down on the couch and pins his hands above his head, swallowing his innocent smile of triumph with another bruising kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok's pov!

“A little to the left,” Hoseok says while adjusting the phone in Hyunwoo’s hands.

Obedient, Hyunwoo moves his arms. Hoseok presses his cheek against Hyunwoo’s and looks towards the screen with his posing eyes. Hyunwoo copies him and clicks another selfie.

Beating the Olympic athletes in speed, Hoseok swiftly steps in front of Hyunwoo, leaning his head slightly back on his boyfriend’s shoulder and does a peace sign, again Hyunwoo copies him and clicks another selfie.

Satisfied, Hoseok takes his phone back from Hyunwoo and with a thoughtful expression starts swiping through the ten or so pics they have already clicked.

“Should have worn my insoles,” he mumbles while looking at the distinct height difference in the last picture.

Hyunwoo chuckles warmly. “I think it looks cute.”

“Of course, you’d think that,” Hoseok says, sharp gaze going for chagrin but his lips twitching in playfulness.

Hyunwoo smiles, his shoulders hitching up and betraying his own amusement.

A blow of warm air strokes Hoseok’s face and his gaze follows the direction it came from until it lands inside the store. His feet follow suit.

“Let’s go inside?”

Hyunwoo offers him a hand and Hoseok absent-mindedly, like a habit, places his own against it. His hand is lax, calluses touching calluses, winter pale against summer tan, and the sentence, “This is nice.” fits itself somewhere between them as Hyunwoo closes the microscopic gap between their palms and grabs Hoseok’s hand in his.

Hoseok leads them inside and manages to not get them lost, but only because they were standing right outside the store. His feet move but his mind untethers from his body and hovers somewhere above their head as he thinks about their relationship through the lens of this small moment.

There is something symbolic here, a symptom of something larger, he thinks while the warmth and chatter inside the store envelopes them whole.

When they had first met as colleagues, Hoseok thought of Hyunwoo as someone reserved and closed off. With his awkward movements, to-the-point sentences and one-note expressions, it wasn’t an unfair assessment to make. Gradually, as they started spending more time together outside of the office, less as colleagues and more as friends, he found himself revising Hyunwoo’s first impression.

Hyunwoo, he found, isn’t chatty but he likes conversations. He likes listening to the others and speaks when he has something to speak or he knows that the other person wants him to speak. When he does talk, it’s always with endearing sincerity -- and, somehow spread between thoughtful silences, the words that he chooses are always the right ones.

When they had first started going for dinners together after their office shifts, behind those unreadable expressions, he found warm eyes that crinkled with fond smiles so easily.

With growing familiarity, he learned to read Hyunwoo better and the silence that used to intimidate him turned out to be one sans judgment. 

Hyunwoo always pays attention to people, always sees what they do, and always listens to what they say, and he does it all as one sees color - noting without judgment. It’s like it’s not built into him to annotate and interpret while reading others.

This objective kindness and easy acceptance awes Hoseok.

But, what took Hoseok by complete surprise when they started dating is how touchy Hyunwoo is. When they were friends, Hyunwoo would brush his bangs back when Hoseok’s own hands were occupied while eating or casually wipe the corner of his lips after lunch with a tissue in front of everyone while looking at Hoseok carefully to make sure that there weren’t any crumbs sticking near his mouth or give him lingering pats on his back to comfort and encourage when Hoseok was sick or stressed, so Hoseok knew that Hyunwoo communicated a lot with his physical touches and gestures.

Then, they started dating and Hoseok thought he would have to reel back his need for skin to skin warmth to not scare Hyunwoo away until Hyunwoo himself started offering him his hand casually while walking, easily tucked Hoseok’s head under his chin, on his chest while they watched movies, curled a comforting arm around Hoseok’s waist while sleeping and so many other indescribable touches in-between and after.

But, this hand grabbing moment was symbolic of something more for Hoseok.

They have been dating for a month and Hoseok still feels hesitant navigating Hyunwoo.

He is 27, has finally mustered enough courage to leave his corporate job and work as a freelance illustrator, and there are so many elements in his life that are up in the air at the moment, and his relationship with Hyunwoo feels the same way.

He has never in his life liked someone so much as he does Hyunwoo and he is acutely aware of how much he thinks that this is it -- he has found his ‘the one’ that he could love forever.

It’s this acute awareness that sometimes makes him walks on eggshells around Hyunwoo because he doesn’t want to scare him away so soon with the intensity of his emotions so he waits for Hyunwoo to wrap Hoseok’s palm in his hand, invite Hoseok to lay down his head on his chest, waits for him to curl his arm around Hoseok and draw him closer so that they can spoon.

He has been in enough failed and successful relationships to know that this is the wrong strategy and Hyunwoo deserves the same genuine sincerity from him that he himself gives to Hoseok, and in theory, he knows all this but in practice-

He likes Hyunwoo so much.

“Seok?”

Hyunwoo squeezes his hand and Hoseok halts in his steps as the cobwebs of his thoughts vanish and he becomes aware of his surroundings.

Hyunwoo looks at him with a questioning quirk of his brows -- sometimes Hoseok can’t believe that he used to think that Hyunwoo’s expressions never change.

Hoseok looks around him and finds them where they had started. “Huh?”

Hyunwoo stares at him for a moment before breaking into a fond smile. “We have circled the store two times already.”

Hoseok looks around again and hitches his shoulder in sheepish embarrassment. “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice the change in the number of final chapter. Initially, I wanted to write a short quick fic because I am new to Showho and still figuring them out but apparently now we are going through this fluffy date bit by bit through alternating POVs and now Hoseok has career goals and also some inner conflict regarding his relationship with Shownu -- what?
> 
> Tysm for the kudos and comments!
> 
> If you want to add a Wonho-biased newbie, here's my 0 followers, Wonho rt-bot twitter handle - @hohoskit


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo's pov!

Hoseok sighs in disappointment when the small toy slips from the claw machine once again. Unabashedly, he pouts at Hyunwoo for some more change.

Hyunwoo's eyes gleam with a teasing edge. "How many times are you going to try?"

Hoseok looks at the toys in the glass and frowns. "One more time."

Hyunwoo stares at his boyfriend for a silent moment, his gaze touching every feature on Hoseok's face, and subtly, his own face softens into amusement.

He slips a hand in his pocket and takes out some change. "May I try?"

Hoseok nods eagerly, pressing his face against the glass when Hyunwoo starts playing.

It takes Hyunwoo three tries to finally grab a plushy with the claw. He is this close to getting it out when Hoseok squeezes his arm in excitement, and Hyunwoo loses his focus and the toy.

"Sorry," Hoseok says sheepishly around a pout, wide eyes blinking exaggeratedly slow in apology.

Hyunwoo shakes his head with a smile. "It's okay. I just wanted to get you one to be romantic. I guess, I will just buy you one?"

Hoseok grins. "Spending on me is always appreciated and encouraged."

***

"Oh, look," Hoseok says, hitting Hyunwoo's arm in excitement before squeezing his bicep with both hands, "we can find if we are each other's compatible bear!"

"We can?" Hyunwoo asks, voice deepening in confusion. He turns around in his seat to look at the order number being displayed on the screen.

"Still far away," Hyunwoo sighs.

Sitting beside him in the food court, Hoseok hums. "Checking it every second wouldn't make it cook quicker."

"Would it not? You don't know the secrets of the universe."

"Hush. Haven't you heard the saying 'a watched kettle never boils'?"

Hyunwoo shrugs. "Lucky for me, there's no kettle involved in the process of making a pizza."

Hoseok looks away sighing. "Do you think if I throw a fish hook, I'll catch someone who makes less dad jokes?"

Hyunwoo chuckles, hand extending to pinch Hoseok's cheek in admonishment who squeaks, startled.

It's endearing how much Hyunwoo's abrupt physical gestures still take him by surprise.

With a wide smile and red ears, Hoseok scans the book in front of him before shoving his hands in the bag filled with goodies that he bought, taking out a pen with cats print all over it.

Hyunwoo thinks that Hoseok bought more stuff than any child in the store did. It's amusing, his affinity for cute stuff.

In the office, Hoseok's cubicle was filled with stuff like cat pictures, keychains with small teddy bears and stress balls with cute expressions. Everything from his pen holder to his sticky notes was cute.

Hyunwoo has never met anyone who wears so much of themselves on their sleeve and still, like an ocean, has so much unexplored beneath the surface. 

Wiggling his toes in impatience, Hyunwoo turns around to look at the order number on the screen again.

_Still far away._

"Do you like taking care of your bear or being taken care of?" Hoseok asks, pen set upon his book.

"Uh. Both?"

Hoseok pouts. "You must choose one!"

It would have been more threatening if it weren't for the pink pen he was wagging at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo can't help but smile. "Taking care of then."

Hoseok nods approvingly and ticks an answer. "Next. Do you like playing with your bear or cuddling with your bear?"

"Uh," Hyunwoo looks up in thought, "if I have to choose... playing?"

Hoseok's long eyelashes droop as he pens the answer. His expression is the same when he looks up at Hyunwoo but there's something about his hunched shoulders and vulnerable eyes that give Hyunwoo a glimpse of those deep waters, and he feels so puzzled.

Lately, he has been noticing Hoseok being a little hesitant around him, almost always with the same kind of insecure body language.

Just yesterday, they were goofing around and Hoseok said whoever gives the best confession to the other gets the last bite of ramen, so Hyunwoo played along and listened to Hoseok's confession with a crinkled nose, red ears and hiked up shoulders.

Hoseok is always so sincere with his words that he shouldn't have been surprised to hear such compliments from him. He wishes words could come as easy to him as they do to Hoseok but they don't, so he had tried and fumbled through his own confession. It was so worth it when he saw Hoseok light up, so he ended it with a sweet kiss on Hoseok's lips. They both were smiling so hard until a flip switched and Hoseok got suddenly quiet, an impenetrable silence that remained between them while they washed the dishes and didn't soften until Hyunwoo drew Hoseok to him while sleeping.

Sometimes he thinks if it's because he isn't better with words.

It's not that he doesn't try.

"Seok?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Of- Of course!"

It's just that he's not very good with them.

He wraps his arm around Hoseok and squeezes his shoulder. Hoseok looks at him for a silent moment before smiling softly.

***

After they finish their food, both of them feeling full, and, thus, warm and happy and sipping on their shakes, Hoseok picks up the pen again. "Do you like it more when your bear is physically clingy or do you like having your space?"

Hyunwoo looks up, his mouth parted. "Physically clingy?"

Hoseok ticks another answer, when he looks up his eyes are sparkling, and Hyunwoo truly wonders about the ever-shifting thoughts in Hoseok's mind that he would never be privy to.

***

Hyunwoo is standing in a line to get them some macaroons for later. When he looks behind at the table where Hoseok is, he finds him there sitting with curled posture, squishing the plushy that he bought with one hand, and using his phone with the other.

Sitting there swaddled in his big green jacket with his head hanging, brows furrowed in concentration, he looks so deceptively small that Hyunwoo's heart squeezes inside him and a protective instinct takes over him.

Hoseok works hard on his health. From supplements to exercise, he works on himself diligently without cutting any corners. So, it's that much heartbreaking to see when he falls sick so easily. He knows how much Hoseok hates it, how frustrated he feels especially when it stops him from working.

With all his heart, Hyunwoo wants Hoseok to be healthy. Yet there's a little part of him that likes it how Hoseok puts away his ungrounded worries and hesitance, and instead of trying to take care of Hyunwoo, lets him take care of him for once.

He loves it when Hoseok asks him to make him soup and wraps himself around Hyunwoo in such an impressively complicated way that Hyunwoo feels Hoseok's fever burning his own skin.

No, he doesn't want Hoseok to be sick. What he does want is to reassure Hoseok that he can be as vulnerable, demanding and clingy as he wants. Hyunwoo likes him as he is, and that includes all his moods and phases.

It's not like they were strangers who started dating after a week or so, they knew each other as colleagues and then friends for almost a year before Hoseok left his job a month ago, and Hyunwoo asked him out. Hyunwoo knows Hoseok in all his nurturing, mischievous, affectionate glory. it's not like he fell in love with a stranger. He fell in love with Hoseok, and Hyunwoo just wants Hoseok to know that so he can be unabashedly himself.

He buys the macaroons and goes back to their table. He takes one out for them to share as they prepare to exit the mall, and go for a walk on the nearby road overlooking the beach.

While they are walking out, Hoseok tugs at his sleeve. When Hyunwoo looks at him with a questioning nod, Hoseok gives him a sheepish expression. "These are actually yummy. Can we get one more box?"

So Hyunwoo nods because, of course, and they go to the second floor again and while standing in the line, Hoseok stands beside him.

Hyunwoo feels his boyfriend's built chest pressed against his arm and a very out-of-place rush of desire goes through him. On their own accord, his eyes fall on a red bite barely visible under the sweatshirt that Hoseok is wearing below his jacket. An image of him biting little red marks all over Hoseok and watch his pale skin wear them so prettily flashes through his mind, and he thinks if Hoseok would consider skipping the beach if he conveyed that message somehow.

The woman on the counter smiles at him. "Good evening! What would you have today?"

So, Hyunwoo repeats his order, eyeing the menu on the screen because his eyes are always more hungry than his stomach is.

Suddenly, a hand - smaller, and softer where the calluses are absent; a familiar, perfect fit in Hyunwoo's hands - finds its way on his chest and grabs his sweater. In the next moment, Hyunwoo looks down and finds Hoseok's head pressed against his chest, his cheek against Hyunwoo's heart.

The movement is abrupt, a little out of place, especially for Hoseok who likes roleplaying nuns picnicking whenever they go out in public. But, they could be in a line for hell and Hoseok only needs to look at Hyunwoo for him to forget everything and look at him back, feeling as smitten as he did when he first saw Hoseok's smile.

It was a windy day when they first met, Hyunwoo remembers because he enjoys the wind.

As part of the advertising team, they were introduced to the new addition in the design team, and Hoseok had smiled at him (or, well, the whole team, but those are just pesky details) with his cheeks lifting and gums showing and Hyunwoo had thought of unprofessional words like "pretty" and "cute" and had felt the wind outside cut through concrete of their building and ruffle his heart instead of his hair.

And from then till death, Hoseok's smile will always have that effect on him.

So it's imperative for him to wrap his arm around Hoseok's waist, press his nose against the top of Hoseok's head, and ask, "Okay, Seok?"

Hoseok nods against his chest. Hyunwoo smiles, and looks up at the woman on the counter, her smile morphing: less genuine and more businesslike than before.

He gives the order and moves to one side, dragging Hoseok along with him like he is his another limb.

Hyunwoo loves it. Loves it when Hoseok lapses and forgets his hesitance, and just does what he wants with Hyunwoo because most of the time, it's exactly what Hyunwoo wants as well.

He brushes Hoseok's hair and presses a kiss against his head that's more the gesture and less the contact. Hoseok looks up with sparkly eyes.

"You know, how we are pushing 30?" Hoseok begins, his eyes blinking long and slow, putting his charms to test, "so instead of the beach, can we go home instead?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya! 
> 
> Just one more chapter left (I think?) 
> 
> The fic isn't anything special but it's still cool to see your comments and kudos so Ty! 
> 
> Twitter: @hohoskit


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok's pov!

"Seok, wake up. We are almost there."

The voice that rouses Hoseok is deep and rumbly. The words that fall in his ears feel familiarly shaped as if he has been woken up by the same voice saying the same words a million times before.

It hasn't. It's an invention of his sleep muddled brain. Nonetheless, the thought of getting roused like this a million times warms his cheeks as he flutters his eyes open and pouts at Hyunwoo's expectant face, snuggling against his chest to resume his power nap.

Outside the taxi, the cold wind of December makes people shiver. But Hoseok can't relate because inside, there is a pair of strong arms holding him like he is tiny - he isn't - and must be protected at all costs - he can protect himself, thank you very much.

He presses his nose further against Hyunwoo's neck and wonders if it's possible to feel more warm from a scent than his padded jacket.

His human pillow shows off its another feature as it shakes with repressed laughter.

"Come on. You can sleep more at home."

Home.

That's what Hyunwoo's calls Hoseok's place. For some reason, he calls his own apartment "my place" and Hoseok's "home". Hoseok never really understood why.

Like always, he doesn't stop Hyunwoo and ask, "Why?" even though he is infinitely curious.

The reason behind it is simple. Whenever Hyunwoo calls Hoseok's place "home" with such simple sincerity, his insides fill with warmth and, like a wind chime, his heart rattles pretty sounds over which everything ceases to exist.

Hoseok likes that feeling of nothing but love very much.

And Hoseok would have been more brave and ask him, "Why?" if he wasn't worried that it would make Hyunwoo stop and think and then realize that Hoseok isn't home.  
.  
It always happens. People meet him, they are attracted to his superficial brightness. They date and Hoseok falls for them deeper and deeper, grows to love every part of them; bright or dark, while people slowly realize that he isn't as innocent or simple-minded or whatever perception they had of him. The brightness fades in their eyes and his slight transgressions cut them deep because he is supposed to be perfect and innocent. The mirage ripples, and Hoseok - in flesh and very human flaws - stands in front of them and always, always turns out to be undesirable. Not worth it.

He is better to be read as a story than lived.

He has been thought of as home by many people, so he knows how it goes and there's a part of him that will always wait for some version of "...you are so unbelievably emotional. It's always something with you, isn't?" no matter how great he feels about the relationship.

Hyunwoo's hand buries itself in his hair, scratches at his scalp like he is a cat. "Come on now or I will have to carry you. My back is still hurting from the last time. Do you want a boyfriend with a broken back?"

"Yes," Hoseok mumbles, petulant and sleepy.

Slow fingers drum on his head and reach his nose, pinching it. "I will stay the night anyway. Why do you want to break my bones to keep me there?"

Hoseok frowns -- the words unintentionally cutting him deep. He shrugs and focuses on Hyunwoo's arms keeping him warm. "Extra insurance, I guess."

***

When they enter Hoseok's place, Hyunwoo takes off his shoes and retires on the couch, his chest rumbling a tired sigh like a dad after a Sunday with his kids. He leans his head against the backrest of the couch to look at Hoseok who takes off his backpack and looks at his boyfriend imploringly.

"Seok, you are tired. You slept through the whole ride."

"Yeah, but I haven't felt this inspired in weeks!"

Hyunwoo stares at Hoseok, his face doing that thing where it looks concerned without any features on it actually moving.

"Alright. Go for it," he says with an encouraging smile.

There's a project; a children's storybook that he is supposed to illustrate. It's a big project by a reputed publishing house known for its popular children literature. Going by the prior statistics, it's bound to sell well. It's easily the biggest project he has taken as a freelancer and if he does a great job, not only would he get to add it to his portfolio but he'll also get signed for other books in the series.

The project has just begun. Right now, he is going back and forth with the art director regarding the direction and he has been given some great visual references. But.

He feels like he has nothing to contribute to the project intellectually except being a drawing hand since he has never actually designed anything for children's books before.

He didn't even read children's storybooks when he was a child himself. That's how far off he is.

He wants to be more than a tool that knows how to hold a pencil and use a software. He wants his own unique aesthetic and style to be reflected in his work. He wants to be more actively involved in the project and give suggestions -- except he has been feeling clogged since the inception of this project. His style is sharp edges, solemn aura, pastel colours, and to put it concisely, nothing like the style found in children's books or the references that he has been given.

Since he was chosen, it's clear that his art style is wanted here but he is also aware by the communication shared that he is supposed to adapt it for the kids. It's a combination that was eluding him until now.

The visit to the store; all the books and goodies and happy kids and food, along with a relaxed day with his favourite guy has opened his art block. The inspiration is flooding in uninterrupted.

Now that he knows what he wants -- has the color and lines and shapes in mind, his fingers are itching, the lethargy evaporating from his limbs.

Hoseok bends down and squeezes Hyunwoo's face, planting a loud kiss on his puckered lips.

"Please make yourself at home, I'll just sketch out some quick designs and be with you shortly. I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused," he says in his best telephone-machine voice.

Hyunwoo grins. "I can't make myself at home."

Hoseok knows what's coming, but still he bites. "Why?"

"Got no bricks."

Hoseok closes his eyes as if in immense pain, and turns away. "The world was so much prettier when you hadn't just said that."

Hyunwoo's laugh tickles at his soles as he pads out of the living room to freshen up and change before settling down in his study for a quick productive session followed by a hopefully not-so-quick unproductive session with his lame boyfriend.

"You love my humour!"

Hoseok waves the egregious claim away, grateful that Hyunwoo can't see his smitten smile. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, old man."

***

After a last scratch followed by another last scratch of his pencil on paper, Hoseok looks up from the mess of sheets on the table, squinting behind his glasses to look at the time on the clock hanging on the wall.

The traitorous clock reads 11 and Hoseok looks out of the window in disbelief. Holding his breath, he anticipates the grey of dusk instead of the inky black of the night that he is confronted with.

"Oh, no."

His steps are wary as he hastens into the living room because he just abandoned his boyfriend for four hours on a whim after explicitly telling him that he'll be with him soon.

Who does that? Honestly, sometimes Hoseok can clearly see why people leave him. If he were dating himself, he'd leave him too.

He puts the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands, fiddling with his fingers, his shoulders slouching when he finds the living room empty.

Still chasing a sliver of hope, he goes to the shoe rack beside the door, and finds Hyunwoo's shoes missing.

Hyunwoo left.

Without saying goodbye.

He was so disappointed in Hoseok that he didn't even tell Hoseok to lock the door after him like he always does.

He takes out his phone and finds no text from Hyunwoo.

It's okay, Hoseok tells himself. They had a good day, Hyunwoo must have his reasons. He wouldn't just leave him because Hoseok lost himself to his head again and forgot to keep track of time.

Right?

The tears prickle behind his eyes as he stares at the door, the congealed mess of disappointment and fear inside his chest contracting-expanding with his every breath.

Hoseok knows his hurt is completely unearned and Hyunwoo is actually the one who is allowed to be hurt, but the awareness doesn't stop him from touching all the cracks in his heart caused from all his past relationships. The act seems masochistic like picking off a scab from a healing wound except did his wounds ever heal if one such incident is enough to topple him like this?

It's stupid. This is his problem, isn't it? Always letting his emotions get the best of him.

This is how the end always begins. This is how he messes up things. If he isn't going to learn from his mistakes and learn to control his emotions better, then what's even the point of anything?

"It's just one moment in a series of moments. Don't think too much about it," his mind recalls Hyunwoo's words on its own accord. The accompanying feeling of warmth and security that comes with being held by Hyunwoo follows soon.

When Hyunwoo had said these words to him, it was the first time they had been so intimate. Months of secretive smiles shared in the office and dinners outside of the office culminating in subtly flirting in texting and a million inside jokes -- and they still hadn't touched each other so intimately.

Hoseok still remembers that moment so vividly that if he sat down he'll probably be able to draw it effortlessly from memory without needing his imagination to fill in any gaps.

The image is painted behind his eyelids in a pink hue. He remembers Hyunwoo's sky blue shirt, his navy blue tie pressing against Hoseok's wet cheeks, he remembers the abstract patterns on the door of the bathroom stall he was facing as Hyunwoo pressed him impossibly close to him. He remembers the air freshener mixing with the rich scent of Hyunwoo's perfume.

He remembers Hyunwoo whispering soft nothings in his hair as Hoseok continued clinging to him like a needy octopus from a Lovecraftian nightmare.

In that moment, his deteriorating health, souring relationship with his then boyfriend, and getting scolded by their team leader in front of everyone for missing a deadline seemed like everything. It didn't feel like a moment, it felt like a life-long movie that his mind was going to play forever.

And, then had come Hyunwoo -- his knight in starched shirts, with his polite knocks on the bathroom stall that Hoseok had holed himself in for a good cry.

Hyunwoo had said a soft, "Can I help?...Would you like me to bring you my lunch? I made your favorite sandwich." and the reel had broken, so he had opened the door and dragged Hyunwoo in, immediately capturing him in a ribcage cracking hug.

The squeezed out air from Hyunwoo's lungs was less surprising as compared to Hyunwoo immediately wrapping Hoseok up in himself, almost lifting him up, his hands rubbing Hoseok's back in comfort, his words short and effective.

_"It's just one moment in a series of moments. Don't think too much about it."_

Hoseok takes a deep breath and repeats it to himself when one traitorous tear spills out of his eye.

Take a pause and think, he says while swatting at his wet eyes and sniffing.

He is not going to sabotage his relationship with Hyunwoo because of his baggage or his tendencies to be over emotional.

He opens his phone to dial Hyunwoo when the sound of someone putting in the key reaches Hoseok's ears. On alert, he watches with wide eyes as the door opens slowly and instead of a thief with a master key, it's Hyunwoo with a plastic bag in his one hand and the apartment key in another.

Hyunwoo bumps the door close with his shoulder and only then looks up.

Baffled, his brows slant. "Uh, hi? You look teary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello? Why aren't you ending? 
> 
> Twitter - @hohoskit

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading~
> 
> I'm new to the ways of the world and Showho so hmu to teach me about both on twitter: @hohoskit


End file.
